Benang Merah
by ohclaren
Summary: Sejauh apapun kita berpisah...kita pasti akan bertemu lagi /OOC /AU/Typo


Benang Merah

a Naruto Fanction

Written by Babyrosse

Chara is belong to

.

.

.

.

Benang Merah

.

.

.

Sejauh apapun kita terpisah

Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi

.

.

.

"Nguiiiinng!"

Besi bersayap itu melintas dengan cepat membelah angkasa sambil melakukan beberapa manuver, sementara kedua anak kecil dengan sepeda mendongak keatas dengan takjub dari atas bukit melihatnya.

"Huwaaah…" gumam anak laki-laki laki-laki itu setelah pesawat terbang makin menjauh kearah sebuah lapangan. "Kau tahu? Tidak sembarang orang bisa melakukan gerakan itu dengan mudah. Kau bisa saja muntah dan membuat kepalamu meledak akibat tekanan gravitasi." ocehnya menatap kearah anak disebelahnya.

Anak perempuan dikepang dua itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "Nee…nee Sasuke-kun… Ayahmu memang sangat hebat─sudahlah ayo kita kembali, kita lihat dari tribun saja." katanya mengayuh sepedanya menuruni bukit.

"Ya!… tunggu aku Sakura!" susul anak laki-laki itu.

"Kelak… aku akan jadi pilot seperti Ayah." beritahu Sasuke setelah berhasil menyusul temannya Sakura.

"Anak manja sepertimu tidak akan bisa jadi pilot apapun." ejek Sakura.

"Aku tidak manja!" kilah Sasuke.

"Heh… kalau aku tidak ada, kau sudah dihajar oleh anak-anak kelas enam kau tahu?"

Sasuke hanya terkekeh geli, mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat menuju lapangan tempat upacara peringatan hari Kemerdekaan Jepang.

"Dasar, bagaimana impian menjadi artismu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah…! Tentu saja aku adalah pilot yang menjadi artis!" sahut Sasuke.

"Ckk… pekerjaan apa itu?" Sakura tersenyum geli dengan cita-cita aneh Sasuke. Tidak aneh sih… sejak dulu saat ditanya oleh siapapun Sasuke pasti menjawab bahwa cita-citanya adalah menjadi seorang artis terkenal seperti mendiang Ibunya yang merupakan seorang penyanyi dimasa muda.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura, Sakura mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu.

"Kalau aku jadi artis, pasti aku akan sangat sibuk karna wajah cantikku memukau semua orang." katanya percaya diri membuat Sasuke tertawa keras. "Cih… makanya aku tidak akan mau punya pekerjaan seperti itu. " decih Sakura.

"Bwahahaha! Saat drama musim panas kemarin saja kau dapat peran jadi pohon mana mungkin kau bisa jadi artis? Ahahaha!" cibir Sasuke.

"Diam kau! Dibentak oleh anak kelas enam saja kau sudah takut mana mungkin kau bisa jadi pilot he?" balas Sakura tapi Sasuke masih mentertawainya.

Duaar ! Doom !

Suara ledakan memekakkan telinga itu membuat tawa Sasuke berhenti, keduanya menghentikan laju sepeda mereka dan saling menatap mengirim pertanyaan 'suara apa itu?'

Asap hitam pekat membungbung tinggi dari arah lapangan, Sasuke memucat.

"Sasuke? Tunggu aku?! " teriak Sakura saat Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat menuju lapangan.

.

.

.

.

"Kasihan sekali…entah bagaimana sekarang keadaannya."

"Kerabatnya bilang dia masih tidak mau makan."

"Aigoo…masih sekecil itu dia sudah ditinggal kedua orangtuanya…"

Sakura hanya berdiri dibalik pintu ruang keluarga, mendengar percakapan orangtuanya yang tengah menonton televisi. Mata Sakura menerawang kearah luar halaman rumahnya, biasanya di jam seperti ini dia dan Sasuke pasti masih bermain bersama.

Seminggu yang lalu, pesawat jet tempur yang tengah melakukan atraksi dalam perayaan Kemerdekaan Republik Korea mengalami kecalakaan. Salah satu dari tiga pesawat mengalami kesalahan teknis sehingga menabrak pesawat yang lain dan Ayah Sasuke ada di dalamnya.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, dia masih ingat ekspresi Sasuke saat upacara pemakaman Ayahnya yang dihadiri oleh banyak rekan Tentara Ayahnya, Sasuke memang tak menangis hanya diam seperti mayat hidup. Sakura tak mengerti arti kehilangan karna orangtuanya masih lengkap tapi dia tahu bagaimana kesedihan Sasuke saat itu.

"Kudengar sekarang dia akan tinggal bersama Kakaknya di Luar Negeri." mata Sakura membelalak mendengar suara berat Ayahnya.

"Yaah…mau bagaimana lagi? Disini dia tak punya siapapun selain mendiang Ayahnya." gumam Ibu Sakura sedih.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura langsung berlari keluar rumah tanpa sempat menggunakan alas kaki. Tujuannya hanya satu yaitu kediaman Uchiha, rumah Sasuke.

Karangan bunga masih tampak menghiasi luar rumah bergaya kuno itu, tapi keadaannya tidak seramai ketika Upacara Pemakaman beberapa hari yang lalu. Tampak sepi, hanya ada sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir diluar.

"Haruno-san? Mencari Sasuke?" tanya Ayame pelayan di rumah Sasuke yang hafal dengan rambut merah muda seorang Haruno Sakura. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sasuke ada di dalam bersama Kakaknya, sebentar lagi mereka akan berangkat ke London."

"Eh? Hari ini?"

Tangan Sasuke bergerak teratur memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam kardus, ada mainan, komik dan koleksi batu miliknya. Gerak tangannya sempat berhenti saat memasukkan figura foto mendiang Ayahnya diatas nakas, hatinya kembali terasa tercubit.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke menoleh keasal suara, Sakura tampak terengah-engah di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau akan pergi?" Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, "Kau tidak boleh pergi! Aku akan bicara pada Itachi-nii bahwa kau akan tinggal bersamaku." Sakura mengambil kembali barang-barang dalam kardus.

"Aku harus pergi Sakura-chan…" kata Sasuke, suaranya tak pernah sepelan ini. Tangannya menghentikan Sakura, Sakura mengerutkan bibirnya.

"Ya, sudah kau pergi saja sana yang jauh!" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya, memunggungi Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, dia memang sengaja tak mengatakannya pada Sakura tentang kepergiannya karna dia tahu akan sangat berat untuk meninggalkan sahabatnya ini.

"Sakura-chan…" panggil Sasuke, Sakura hanya makin membuang wajahnya tak mau dilihat Sasuke karna sekarang bulir airmata menuruni pipinya. "Sakura-chan…" panggil Sasuke lagi menyentuh pundaknya.

"Hiks…hikss…jangan lihat aku." isak Sakura menunduk. Jika dalam keadaan normal, Sasuke pastilah akan tertawa keras mengetahui bahwa Sakura menangis. "Hiiks…siapa nanti yang akan bisa kukerjai lagi? Hiiks…kau 'kan anak paling manja Sasuke-kun…hiks…" bahu Sakura sedikit terguncang.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, meremas pundak sahabatnya lembut, "Kau tidak boleh menangis…Sakura-chan…hikks…" Sasuke ikut terisak.

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke juga menangis sepertinya, "T-tuh 'kan…kau memang manja." isak Sakura setengah terkekeh. Sasuke tersenyum geli.

"Kau tidak boleh terlalu merindukan aku dan jangan jadi gadis yang galak…hikss…nanti kau tidak punya pacar hikkss…" Sasuke malah lebih melankolis dibanding Sakura.

Sakura mengusap airmatanya dengan punggung tangan, "Apa-apan itu?" dengusnya ditengah isakannya. "Dasar manja! Ya! Kenapa kau yang jadi menangis seperti ini?"

"Hiks…huuwa…hiikss…" Sasuke menangis keras, persis seperti saat mengetahui bahwa pesawat yang dikemudikan Ayahnya jatuh. "Hiikss…aku …hikks…selalu menyukai Sakura-chan…hikks…"

"Ya! Aku juga menyukai Sasuke-kun." kata Sakura menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh! Hiikss…aku benar-benar menyukaimu…hikss."

"Eh?" Sakura terdiam, mungkin ini yang sering teman-teman perempuannya bicarakan tentang saling menyukai antar wanita dan laki-laki, Sakura mengelus-ngelus tengkuknya bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Hiikss…kau lebih tinggi dariku…hikss…kau juga lebih kuat dariku…hikss…hikkss…aku sangat menyukai Sakura-chan…hikss…"

Cup!

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, memang hanya sebuah kecupan singkat tapi tadi dengan jelas Sakura mencium bibirnya.

"Nah, kalau kau ada waktu pulanglah kemari dan kembalikan ciuman itu padaku." kata Sakura mengacak rambut raven Sasuke, dia sendiri tak tahu darimana dapat ide untuk mencium Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke memerah, "A-aku sangat menyukai Sakura-chan!"

"Ahahaha…nee aku tahu."

Sakura mencoret tanggal pada kalendernya dengan spidol merah, menandai hari dimana dia tak bermain lagi dengan Sasuke. Sudah enam bulan dan tak pernah dia sesepi ini melewatkan libur musim panasnya. "Mungkin…dia akan pulang saat libur musim dingin…"

Musim dingin berlalu…

Sampai ke libur musim panas berikutnya, Sakura tak pernah menerima kabar dari Sasuke padahal Sasuke berjanji akan mengiriminya surat.

Dan sampai libur musim panasnya yang terakhir sebagai siswa Sekolah dasar, Sakura mulai menyadari dia menyukai Sasuke…dia rindu dengan suara tangis cengengnya dibelakang Sakura.

Awalnya memang tak biasa…tapi pelan-pelan dia mulai bisa melewati libur musim panasnya tanpa Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura?!" terdengar teriakan dari dapur, "Sakura! Kau sudah bangun atau masih tidur?"

"Oeh, aku sudah bangun dan siap berangkat Kaa-san." sahut seorang gadis berambut panjang, menuruni tangga sambil memeluk beberapa buku. "Aku tak mau terlambat dihari pertamaku masuk SMU─Aah…Tou-san aku sudah terlihat seperti gadis Tokyo 'kan?" katanya meminta pendapat Ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran di meja makan.

"Hn, kau persis seperti artis yang sering Tou-san lihat di televisi." kata Tou-san.

"Iyyy…kau bahkan tak melihatku!" cibirnya.

"Sudahlah Sakura, tak ada yang tahu kau baru pindah ke Tokyo, memangnya mereka akan langsung bertanya dimana kau lahir he?" celetuk Ibunya, "Ini bekalmu, makan dengan baik hmm?"

"Ha'i…ha'i…" balas Sakura, "Kalau begitu aku berangkat!" rambut panjangnya berkibar dibelakang saat dia berlari kecil keluar rumah.

Haruno Sakura, melirik G-schock pink ditangannya hari ini adalah Upacara Penerimaan murid baru jadi dia tak boleh terlambat. Sakura dan Keluarganya pindah ke Tokyo saat libur musim panas kemarin karna pekerjaan Tou-sannya jadi otomatis Sakura akan menjalani masa SMU-nya di Tokyo.

Sakura cukup beruntung keluarga Hyuga tetangga barunya, mempunyai anak perempuan yang seusia dengan Sakura bahkan mereka bersekolah di Sekolah yang sama.

"Sakura-chan!" panggil seorang gadis berambut indigo yang baru keluar dari rumah berpagar coklat.

"Hinata!" Sakura melambaikan tangan pada teman barunya, "Ahh…selamat pagi Neji-san." Sakura tak lupa menyapa Kakak Hinata yang berjalan dibelakangnya, Hyuga Neji.

"Neji-nii…adalah Wakil Ketua Osis lhoo jadi kita tak perlu khawatir jika terlambat." ujar Hinata penuh senyum.

"Ahaha…begitu ya." balas Sakura tertawa garing tak berani menatap Kakak Hinata itu dia tampan tapi terkesan sangat tidak ramah.

SMU Seika, Sekolah yang cantik itu adalah pikiran pertama yang muncul di otak Sakura karna halamannya yang ditumbuhi pohon Sakura dan hamparan bunga Sakura yang berguguran dibawah tampak seperti karpet beludru yang lembut.

Sakura mendapat banyak teman baru disini, Hinata tak dapat untuk tidak berteriak girang saat tahu mereka sekelas. Sakura menyukai teman-teman sekelasnya, di hari pertama mereka mulai pelajaran Namikaze Naruto sudah mencuri perhatian dengan tingkah konyolnya, atau bergossip bersama Yamanaka Ino tentang para anak laki-laki saat jam makan siang adalah hal yang menyenangkan dan bermain catur bersama Nara Shikamaru menjadi cara yang bagus untuk mengisi jam kosong. Sakura mulai terbiasa dengan semuanya, bahkan termasuk budayanya yang bebas. Oh, dan jangan lupakan makanan di kantin yang sangat lezat.

"Kau gila?! Kita bahkan belum sebulan disini, bagaimana bisa kau mengirim cinta pada Shimura-senpai?!" pekik Sakura tertahan saat jam makan siang.

Ino segera menginjak ujung sepatunya keras-keras, "Aiish…jangan keras-keras Saki!" protes Ino, "Aku baru memasukkannya ke loker tadi pagi, jadi kau jangan berisik."

Sakura hanya nyengir, "Ha'i…ha'i…tapi kasian sekali Shimura-senpai kalau pacaran denganmu." kikik Sakura.

"Ya! Apa maksudnya itu?" kata Ino galak mengacungkan garpunya ke Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan boleh aku bergabung?" tanya sebuah suara lembut, Hinata memegang nampan makan siangnya, "Meja yang ditempati Neji-nii penuh ehehe…"

Setiap jam makan siang, Hinata memang selalu bersama Kakaknya Hyuga Neji yang Sakura yakini menderita sister complex. Sakura menoleh ke meja disampingnya, dimana Neji duduk makan dengan tenangnya bersama para senior yang lain.

Iris hijau Sakura bergulir pada orang disamping Neji, yang saat Sakura menatapnya segera membuang muka tanpa sempat Sakura lihat wajahnya. Untuk beberapa saat Sakura terpaku, rambut ravennya mengingatkan Sakura pada seseorang, tapi dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya, Ahahaha…mana mungkin 'kan?

"Iyy…kau sedang memperhatikan Neji-senpai ya?" goda Ino mengikuti arah pandang Sakura.

"A-apa?! Aku tidak sedang memperhatikannya kok!" kilah Sakura.

"Sakura-chan? Kau tertarik dengan Neji-nii? Aah…kalau aku sih sangat seetuju kalau kalian bisa bersama." ujar Hinata.

"Ya! J-jangan berpikiran yang aneh seperti itu!" kata Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Haah…pria kaku seperti Neji-senpai bukanlah tipenya, kkh~ tiba-tiba Sakura jadi teringat padanya lagi, Sakura menghela nafasnya panjang, rasanya akhir-akhir ini dia memang jadi lebih sering teringat Sasuke, sahabat masa kecilnya.

.

.

.

Sepatu boots berhak rendahnya sampai menekuk karna Sakura berjinjit berusaha untuk menggapai buku yang berada diatas jangkauan tangannya. Sebenarnya sudah tersedia tangga tapi dia tak berani menggunakannya karna dia takut ketinggian.

"Yang ini?"

Sebelum Sakura menjawab, dirasakannya dada yang bidang menyentuh punggungnya lembut dan tangan putih susu terulur diatas kepalanya mengambil buku bersampul coklat yang Sakura pinta.

"Terimakasih─Auuw?!" Sakura mengerang pelan saat tahu-tahu orang dibelakangnya malah mendorong tubuh Sakura menghimpit rak buku, sebelum sempat protes sebuah tangan kekar melingkari pinggangnya. "Apa yang kau─"

"Long time no see…" bisikan yang begitu lembut ditelinga Sakura, mengirimkan getaran yang membuat tubuhnya menegang dan debaran yang terasa familiar. Sakura menahan nafas, memutar tubuhnya.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven, iris onyx yang terlihat lembut dan tajam disaat yang bersamaan, tinggi Sakura bahkan tak sampai pada dagunya.

Melayangkan senyum yang khas dan tanpa melepas pandang pada iris emerald yang menatapnya terkejut dia kembali berbisik pelan.

"Boleh aku mengembalikan ciumanmu, Sakura-chan?"

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

Omake

"Bohong! Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi kelas tiga di Sekolah?!"

"Aduuh…kau masih saja cerewet Sakura-chan!" Sasuke mengusap-usap telinganya, lalu tersenyum bangga, "Tentu saja, hebat 'kan? Aku bisa mendahuluimu─Hee…itu karna saat di London aku ikut kelas akselerasi."

Sakura mengusap airmata yang masih tersisa dipipinya dengan punggung tangan, lalu memukul bahu Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "Aiish…lalu kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sudah kembali ke Jepang?! Kau bahkan tak pernah menghubungiku…hikss."

Sasuke mengelus-ngelus tengkuknya, "Gommen…gommen…saat itu aku benar-benar sibuk membantu Itachi-nii dengan pekerjaannya, dan baru tiga tahun yang aku kembali ke Jepang dan tinggal di Tokyo…" Sasuke berhenti sejenak untuk meneguk kaleng jusnya, "…saat itu aku memang berniat untuk mengunjungi Sakura-chan tapi entah kenapa aku tak berani hehehe…"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, melempar sebuah kerikil ke danau dihadapannya, "Lalu kenapa kau tidak menemuiku saat pertama masuk Sekolah? Kau pasti sudah pernah melihatku 'kan?" tuding Sakura teringat pada sosok berambut raven yang dia lihat bersama Neji tadi.

Sasuke kembali mengelus tengkuknya, "Hee…sebenarnya aku sih hanya ingin membuat kejutan untuk Sakura-chan, sejak melihat gadis berambut pink di Upacara Penerimaan murid baru aku langsung tahu itu kau─tapi aku agak sedih karna tak langsung bisa mengenaliku, padahal aku 'kan ada di depan mimbar bersama anggota Osis yang lain!" semua itu dikatakan Sasuke dengan satu kali tarikan nafas.

Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke, dia sudah jauh lebih tinggi dari Sakura wajah imutnya pun sudah berubah menjadi tampan, Haah…anak laki-laki memang cepat tumbuh.

Sasuke pun menoleh kearah Sakura dengan senyum lebar, melihat Sasuke tersenyum, Sakura ikut tersenyum.

"Selamat datang ke rumah Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

Baby note

Hiks… Baby tahu ini Gaje dan Sasuke OOC banget *ngais rumput*

Hee…dibuat untuk nambahin Fic dalam daftar libraby aja khekhekhe…

Boleh minta review?

See you in another story─muaachh


End file.
